


Every Reason Not To Go

by julianalive16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianalive16/pseuds/julianalive16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan gets accepted into the college of her dreams. The only problem is it is far away from her little hometown in the middle of nowhere. Immediately, she goes to her best friend Killian Jones' house to tell him the news. Killian doesn't want her to leave so he comes up with every reason not to go. Based on the song "Every Reason Not to Go" by Billy Currington. Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Reason Not To Go

Emma stared at the mail for what felt like hours. So many thoughts filled her head as she slowly started to open the envelope. Just a few months ago she had sent out applications to colleges in the hopes she would get in. After deciding on two colleges, the first was a college far away from this small town she called home, Boston College. The second was a school just a town over, as a back up. Opening the backup college first it wasn't surprise that she made it in, so she moved on to the second. This was her only hope to leave this town. The only good thing about the town was that her best friend lived there as well. Killian Jones and Emma Swan had been friends ever since preschool and had an unmistakable bond. She knew if she made it into Boston she would have to leave him, but he would want what was best for her... right? Slowly but surely, the letter was now staring right back at her. She got in! A flood of emotions hit her. This was unbelievable! She ran out the door as fast as she could to tell the only person she could think of to share the news, Killian.

Finally reaching his house she ran straight into the shed in the back yard. Killian's brother owned a boat repair business and he was working on the most recent fixer upper.

"KILLIAN! KILLIAN!" Emma screamed. Looking up from his work a huge smile appeared on his face. He was always happy to see her. "Lass, whats going on?"

"I got in." she said breathless waving the letter in the air. Killian grabbed it and read quickly. "To Boston?" he questioned.

"YES! I just got the letter today!" His face instantly dropped. He couldn't even hide his reaction. The thought of her leaving killed him.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Are you sure you want to go there love?" Confused she replied, "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" To occupy himself Killian started to work on the boat again walking around the shed with Emma not far behind, "I don't know. I just don't think you'll like it."

"Give me one reason not to go." Emma fired back.

"I can give you way more than one reason not to go." Killian countered.

Playing along with the game she replied "Oh really?"

"Well, I hear that city's cold and the people aren't much warmer. Theres two good reasons not to go."

Emma hadn't really thought of the cons of Boston that much, as she thought. "Ok just two? Well, I don't mind the cold that much."

"You know you're going to fight traffic all day long. Then you gotta pay to park."

"Only a minor setback. I will just walk to class."

"You have to go and lock all your doors there after dark."

"I'll adjust."

"Their football team is pretty lousy too, Emma. No matter what they do, by Sunday they'll find a way to lose."

"I never really liked football that much anyway."

"You'll hate the way the smog and the buildings block the sky." Ok he got her. Killian knew how much she loved the stars. It was there favorite thing to do together. Go out on his boat, the Jolly Roger, and star gaze all night long.

"True..." she said softly.

"The prices are high too. It takes a million to get by there and correct me if I'm wrong love, but you don't have a million just laying around."

She was done playing this game. "Ok now you're over exaggerating." she said obviously annoyed.

Killian kept trying though. "Really love, I don't know why you feel you gotta go somewhere? Have you ever thought about just saying here?"

"There is nothing in this town for me Killian. I need to leave." Emma stopped following him.

"There must be something in this town you'd be missing if you move?" he paused, "I know if you weren't around I'd be missing you."

Emma sighed, "Killian the opportunity is finally here and I need to take it. I just cant stay here forever!" She said distraught as she walked out of the shed fuming. This was supposed to be a happy day.

"I'm in love with you!" he called out just as she made it out of the shed.

Taking a few steps back, she was in the door way "what?"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU EMMA SWAN!" he said practically screaming.

This was a shock to Emma. The thought that Killian loved her never crossed her mind, but now that it was out in the open she wasn't totally against the idea of it. She walked slowly towards him as he mimicked to her. "I always have, always will." he breathed out. They were so close to each other she felt his breath on her cheek as he finished, "Please don't go."

She did the first thought that went through her mind. Grabbing his collar she kissed him deeply and with every ounce of her being. He responded quickly wrapping his arms around her pulling her flush against him. It felt right and everything was clear now. Emma broke the kiss a little to soon for Killian, but what she said was well worth it.

"Well, I did get accepted into the college down the road." This made him ecstatic. He gave her his signature puppy eyes he knew she could resist. She continued, falling for them like she always had, "And I mean after hearing every reason not to go, I don't know if I can now."

"Gods I love you." he said leaning in to touch their foreheads together. "Love you too."


End file.
